


Project Wraith

by UnfoundedIdeas



Series: Become a Legend Timeline [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfoundedIdeas/pseuds/UnfoundedIdeas
Summary: A collection of documents and recordings from the IMC's Wraith program. They chronicle the story of one test subject, asset number 61137, formerly Senior Science Pilot Renee Blasey.
Relationships: Wraith | Renee Blasey/Other(s)
Series: Become a Legend Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648249
Kudos: 8





	Project Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Lisha Wallace kept religious personal logs for the duration of her time in the Wraith program. They range from a twenty-eight-second long sigh to an almost two-hour rant about the housing situation on Solace. Her recordings are generally stream of consciousness, directionlessly bouncing from one topic to the next with many asides. All are addressed to "future Lisha". From the literal thousands of recordings, relevant selections were pulled and assembled in chronological order. As best as can be determined, this recording was made the night before Senior Science Pilot Renee Blasey became a test subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort and easier to write snippets about Wraith before she was "Wraith". I'm going for a Fallout holotape vibe, so they'll be almost entirely dialogue alone. 
> 
> These also exist in the "canon" of my mainline "Become a Legend" fic, effectively a prequel.

_Begin audio log_

_//_

If I kill Blasey, let this be my defense. Three days ago, I hand her my write up of 52961 for senior signature. Today, she drops it on my desk looking like a murder scene with all the red ink. So I'm stuck coming in for the weekend again. Half these comments are just editorial nonsense that should have been suggested weeks ago, plus there's the six new references she wants, so that breaks every single one after ref C. Who whats to deal with that? I get it, do things right, follow the rules, be clear. But can't we just bend it a bit? Who even reads the reports, Singh sure as heck doesn't. 

I might actually kill her this time. That'd be a hell of a memo. "Coroner officer kills ex in fit of psychotic rage." Yeah...

And what's with her and last names? This has bugged me since we dated, its always last names. She calls me "Wallace" like I'm a butler from 1875 or something, and won't even let us call her Renee. I've known you for four years and sat on your face multiple times, and I can't use your first name? What the hell "Blasey"? 

I'm ranting again. Blasey isn't the only problem, but damn if she isn't the face of it most days. A lot of people don't like her. She freaking brilliant and knows it, and she only cares about her theories and "the void". Well...Yeah, that's not fair. How that fiancee has put up with her is a bigger mystery than Fold tech. What does she see in her? 

Same stuff I saw, yeah, I'm not bitter or jealous at all. Blasey is a massive pain in my butt, and she has all the sex drive of a sedated mattress, but...she kind of does make me miss dating women. Hector, if you're listening, I love you, but girls know girls. 

Why am I recording my hang-ups on my ex for posterity? Oh yeah, I don't know when to stop talking. 

Back on subject, sorry future Lisha. 

This whole Wraith project has everyone on edge. The work isn't stopping or even slowing, it's gotten so much worse. Every day it's a new test subject and almost every day, it's a new autopsy. I know they all volunteer, but the screaming. Any god out there please forgive us. Blasey still thinks there's a breakthrough out there, and I'm half convinced she wants to be the first one to enter the void. Singh is, of course, fueling her fire, he's always on about inter-dimensional travel, alternate timelines, and meeting other versions of yourself. Conceptually interesting, but existentially made out of only horror. 

Either we're right and there are other universes out there and our lives are meaningless in the face of infinity. Or there's nothing else, and this is our one shot at everything. I don't know which scares me more.

I think-holy hell its two am. Alright, log's over. I'll complain more tomorrow. Keep pushing future Lisha. 

_//_

_End audio log_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the format is interesting/works, writing everything as full scenes would be very time consuming for what I'm trying to do here and I don't think, given my ability level, it would add all the much. I'm playing fast and loose with canon, though trying to stick to what is "allowed" by the Voidwalker short and Armed & Dangerous event. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism and feedback are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
